Tommy's First Splinter (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 3
"This," Dil said as he began walking backwards around Tommy's room without running into anything or falling. "Wow, that's neat Dilly!" Tommy said in awe "Yeah I just founds out I could dos it this morning. "Maybe the aleiums gaves me the powers to walks backwards." "Uh yeah sure Dilly," Tommy said as he got out of bed and went to go potty as Dil went downstairs (Tommy's POV) I founds its quite strange that's Dilly was talking about aleiums and was able to walks backwards. He wasn't like that afore we wents to the park yesterday. (Normal POV) After Tommy finished using the potty he went downstairs as well as he saw Dil walking around the house backwards and he wasn't the only one that noticed. Stu saw that Dil was walking backwards "Didi, Dil's walking backwards." Stu said as he walked into the kitchen where Didi was. "Walking backwards?" Didi said as she peeked and looked at Dil who was walking backwards "He wasn't doing that before," "Maybe it's just a talent he discovered on his own." Stu shrugged "Well maybe but I'm going to call Lipschitz to make sure this is normal." Didi said as she went over to the phone and called the Lipschitz Baby Talk Hotline again. As the day went on Dil was still walking backwards and talking about aliens as he showed the other babies, when they came over, his ability to walk backwards. "Wow Dil that's really neat." Kimi said "Yeah I wants to walk backwards too." Phil said "Me too," Lil said Soon all the babies were trying to walk backwards but only Dil could do it without falling down. After that Didi comes in and picks up Dil before saying, "Come on kids we're going to the park," Didi said Now of course the babies were happy to go to the park thinking they were just going to the regular park they usually go to. Sadly though they were going back to El Dorado and the babies were afraid to go back. "Tommy I don't wants to go to the park no mores, did you see what the bumblebee did to Belinda?" Chuckie said shaking Tommy a bit "We haves to beat her like we beats the junk food kids asides we can't be ascared of someone who's littler than us." Tommy said "Yeah Tommy's right," Kimi said "We're going to end up in the hopsickle, I knows it." Chuckie shook out of fear Soon Didi arrived at El Dorado as she helped each of the babies out of the car as she went and sat on a bench nearby as she read a book. "I wonder where Belinda is," Tommy said curiously as he, with the other babies following, went into the playground canteen "Hi Tommy," Belinda, who had a cast on her right arm, said "Belinda what happened to your arm?" Tommy asked "Remember how the bumblebee steppeded on my arm?" Belinda asked as the babies nodded "Well she brokeded it, now I haves to wear this until my arm is not broked." "Well I'm not going to let's her hurted anymore babies no mores." Tommy said confidently as they all went outside the canteen to play as Chuckie and Belinda played in the sand with the buckets and shovels Tommy's mom had brought. Just then Prudence and Gloria came up behind Chuckie as Gloria shoved Chuckie down as she laughed evilly. "Hey that's not funny!" Belinda glared at Gloria as she went and helped Chuckie "Hey big sister takes that bucket and shovel of theirs and throws it's on tops of there." Gloria ordered Prudence as she pointed to the top of the wooden play structure "Gloria I..." Prudence tried to say something but Gloria wouldn't let her "Now!" Gloria commanded as Prudence did as she was told "Hey that's ours give it back!" Tommy exclaimed "You want it you dumb baby, go get it? Now Prudence!" Gloria cackled as Prudence threw the bucket and shovel on top of the play structure as Gloria kept laughing as she walked away "Good luck getting that you dumb baby!" Gloria called back as she kept walking as she shoved other kids out of her way Prudence didn't follow as she went over to Tommy and the others "Sorry about my little sister Gloria," Prudence apologized "That's your little sister!" Lil said "She's meanerer than Tommy's cousin Angelica." Phil said "Yeah and bossier." Kimi added in "Why do you let her boss you around Prudence? You're way biggerer than her." Tommy asked "I'm ascared of her just like everyone else is, theres no way I could stand up to hers like you stood up to me back then Tommy." Prudence said "Prudence get over heres now!" Gloria yelled from the monkey bars as Prudence, without saying another word, to the babies went over to where Gloria was "What are we going to dos now Tommy? Your bucket and shovel are all the ways up theres." Chuckie asked "We goes and gets it," Tommy said as he went over to the wooden plays structure as the other babies followed as Tommy began to climb up on it until he got to a ladder When Tommy got to the ladder he didn't see the slit in the wood as a piece of it was sticking up so when he began climbing up it and put his hand over the slit and piece of the wood went into his hand and it did hurt. (Tommy's POV) We were going to gets my bucket and shovel back but when I gots to the ladder I felt something goes into my hand and it really hurted so I started crying for my mommy as she cames over to me and said that I hads a splinter and that I gots it from the wood on the playground structure as she tooks out her first grade kit and grabbed a pair of squeezers. My mommy then pulleded out the splinter, and that hurted even more, but I stayed brave as she pulleded it out and putted some stingy stuffs on it then gaves me a Reptar sticky "There you go Tommy, all better now." My mommy said to me, but my hand still really hurted. I didn't want to go on the wood playground structure agains and gets another spilinter (Normal POV) Tommy's mom had pulled the splinter out of Tommy's hand as Tommy went back over to the other babies, no longer so confident to get the bucket and shovel now. "Tommy are you oks?" Dil asked "Yeah," Tommy nodded "Are you still going to gets the bucket and shovel Tommy?" Kimi asked as Tommy gulped "Uh yeah of course," Tommy said as he went over the wooden play structure but as he reached out to touch it he froze as he felt his heart beat speeding up as it began beating rapidly. Tommy of course snapped out of it when Gloria pushed him out of the way and climbed onto the structure along with Prudence "Out of the way you dumb friady cat baby!" Gloria said "Tommy's not a friady cat he's not ascared of nothing. Right Tommy?" Chuckie defended Tommy "Uh yeah right," Tommy said as he hesitantly reached out for the structure as he grabbed onto it carefully and began climbing as the others followed as Tommy and the others go to where the bucket and shovel were. The only thing in there way was Gloria who was standing right in front of where they needed to go. "Out of our way Gloria so I can gets my shovel and bucket." Tommy said "No ways," Gloria said "We're not ascared of you, right guys?" Tommy asked looking back at the others only to find only Dil there "Sorry Tommy, "Phil said "Yeah we don't wants to end up in the hopsickle." Lil said "You're not going Dilly?" Tommy asked "No ways, I'm staying with yous," Dil said "Thanks Dilly," Tommy smiled as he then tried to get past Gloria "Not so fast dumb baby," Gloria said as she pulled a piece of wood off the play structure and pointed it at Tommy When Tommy saw the piece of wood he gasped and backed away not wanting to get another splinter "What's wrong ascared of getting a splinter?" Gloria cackled Tommy just kept backing away as Dil came up behind Gloria and pushed her off the play structure as she fell down to the ground and broke her arm as she started crying. Tommy sighed in relief as he got the bucket and shovel while Prudence took Gloria over to her and her sister's mother who took Gloria straight to the emergency room. "Dilly you did it, you beateded the bumblebee!" Tommy cheered "Yay!" All the other babies cheered "Aw it was nothing, I couldn't letted her hurted my bestest brother. Now maybe the aleiums will stop controlling hers so she'll stop being so mean." Dil said "Sure Dilly, sure," Tommy said The next day after that Tommy, Belinda, and the other babies were playing when Gloria and Prudence came up to them, Gloria had a cast on her arm just like Belinda. "Hey Prudence, what are you doing here?" Belinda asked "Gloria, don't you have something to says?" Prudence looked at Gloria "I'm sorry for being so mean to yous," Gloria forced herself to say before grumbling and stomping off as she kicked some sand "I'll make sure she doesn't hurts you guys no mores." Prudence said "Thanks Prudence, want to play with us?" Tommy asked "Ok," Prudence said as she began playing with the babies in the sand The End Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Prudence's Little Sister/ Tommy's First Splinter Chapters